catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Renegade Squadron
Squad Spots We currently have one spot open for Rainfire and Willowtail's kit. The last spot will be for a reservation also. -- Fire I changed my mind. I will be in it just not with Lupin. Rockfall - A brown tabby tom with red eyes. Streamtail Snow X Stream 21:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Can I be the kit? Mossstar of FireClan☮ I change my siggie way too often. 00:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) No. I RP Willowtail and Rainfire's kit. --NightpawBring on the fight! 13:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Can I have a cat here? Aero: Big, broad-shouldered gray tom.[[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Echo you cant be in it. Hawkfire can take a kit spot for Aero as an adult cat, and Nighty98 has the very last spot on the Squad. We are now MAXED OUT. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 18:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I see--bracken--o3o 18:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 18:33, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Why can't I be in it?! Oh right you banned me from it. *Rolls eyes* Streamtail Snow X Stream 19:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Aero is dead, so I will choose a different cat to take his place. Firecracker: orange tabby tom with green eyes and white paws. HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 17:41, August 14, 2010 (UTC) WAIT! Firepelt. There are ''three more spots left. You are not Maxed out. I CAN join whether you like it or not. I will add myself and I don't care. You can't stop me. >:D MWAHAHAHA by the way, you know I hate you right? >:) Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 22:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I think you've made that very obvious as it is. I don't even know you anymore, you've been so mean lately - especially to Fire, for no real reason at all. [[User talk:ddevans96z|''-♜]][[User:ddevans96z|ðältøñ]] Category:Signatures 22:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Dalton. What's gotten into you? I'm very shocked at your behavior, on the IRC, and on the wiki. Please, mature up, will you? :( No offense. I'm giving my opinion. HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 01:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Listen I'm sorry. I just have been having a rough time lately. I'm sorry. *Dips head in shame and stalks away sadly.* Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 22:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry that you've been having a rough time, but please don't take it out on your fellow users. Thank you. HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 15:29, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I would like to join as an abandoned kit named Rug. She is a she-kit that looks kinda like a mini rug when she lays down. Thanks-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! As you see above, the last spots are already reserved. So sorry, but you currently cannot join. 18:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok. *sits down and waits for open spot*-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Hi. This might sound weird, but I think the setup here is mean, cruel and unfair. This is basically a place where users are roleplaying fierce, cruel rouges. This is unnecessary. This wiki should have a kind, caring enviroment. There should not be a fixed number of spaces here, and the users should not roleplay their cats so fiercly. When Butterfly delivered the prophecy, cats were threatening to claw her ears off. That shouldn't be happening. You can choose whether or not to listen to me, but this is just my opion. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa'!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!]] Category:Signatures Well, I don't entirely agree with you. Clan cats can sometimes be aggressive as them when it comes to intruders. I think if you don't like this place, you should just ignore it [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 20:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I agree, Clara, Butterfly wasn't an intruder, Nightfall, there seems to be some kind of bad enviroment in the rouge-cats ranks, too,if you get what I mean. 16:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) My opinion: We RP Clan cats less and less because of all the many rogues, loners, and kittypets we all have. Maybe we should have a limit on how many Clanless cats we have? This wiki was based on ''Warriors not stray cats. HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 19:10, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I comepletely agree, Hawkey, to be honest I'm not rping my clan cats as much as I used to, and I'm spending more time with Butterfly. Iv'e noticed loads of users doing the same. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'''Clarr'issa'!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!''']] Category:Signatures 15:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC)